


Learning to Read

by Going_Feral



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like....LOTS of fluff, sappy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral
Summary: Reading was a new skill, and frankly he found it too complicated, especially with the new book. But if he were to earn the people's trust he would have to memorize the Bible back to front.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Learning to Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakotis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakotis/gifts).



“God blessed them and said to them ‘Be fr- fru-’” Tolys went quiet and stared at the word in front of him. Reading was a new skill, and frankly he found it too complicated, especially with the new book. But if he were to earn the people's trust he would have to memorize the Bible back to front.

“Fruitful”, Feliks finished for him, “and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on earth.” It was no hard task for Feliks. And though Tolys hated having to read more and more of this confusing book, hearing Feliks read it to him was like music. He was caught in a trance, watching the way his lips moved, pouring words from them like wine. “Now continue, we’ll stop after this verse.”

Tolys was struck from his daze and continued his reading. 

“Rule over the fish in the sea….” 

His words blabled on and on, only on one occasion, with the word “breath”, did he require assistance from the blonde whose head was laid in Tolys’ lap. The wind blew the brunette's hair gently as he slowly spoke the words on the paper, and did the same to Felik’s below, almost mocking the field of rye out a few meters in front of them. To Tolys at least, it was the other way around. The field mocked Feliks’ beauty. It mocked what it craved to be.

“-I give every green plant for food..” Tolys trailed off again catching a glimpse of that which the field envied. Feliks laid there, eyes shut, hair sprawled, and once again too angelic for Tolys to comprehend. So Tolys stopped and took a moment for himself, to fully appreciate the blonde beauty below him. Even when he didn’t speak, which wasn’t often, he was stunning.

“You're almost done, keep reading.” Tolys froze with embarrassment. 

“Oh you’re… I… y-you weren’t…”

Feliks giggled at how awkward Tolys had become. He liked to mess with him like that, at least he liked how flushed Tolys became when he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I really love it!! It's also a birthday gift to one of my favorite people, seriously man I appreciate all you do and all the beta reads you've done for me have an amazing birthday!! (also a sort of continuation on "Confessions" but not necessarily)


End file.
